The Boss
by ajm88
Summary: A leader of the organization has talk with a Phantom Thief. My first story.


I don't own any of these characters I am using them though. So...

Dick is property of Halliburton, George is property of Dick, in Soviet Russia, Putin owns YOU, And I don't own others also. Kaito is Gosho's.

The Boss

The Vice President heard the news, Putin was dead a sudden heart attack. He was shocked beyond belief. The first reason Putin was so healthy, the second was more sinister. The Vice President and President Putin we're involved in the Black Organization. They were co-chairs, who said an evil organization had to have one boss. He knew the real cause of death: murder. Putin was murdered by a vengeful thief. The son of a world famous magician who happened to also be a thief: Phantom Thief Kaito 1412 or more commonly Kaito Kid.

Viktor Zubkov was now the acting Russian President. Richard wondered why did he get into this group, it was the worst mistake he could have made. When Carter was president he was contacted by the group to help him invest in stocks. Later on his job was chief financial officer, when in congress he was hard to talk to his not so legal backers.

More papers come and go from his desk and in it all he wonders 'Why, why me why was I an idiot. I should've stayed out when I the chance, but no Putin gave me this power over their finances.' His chief of staff knocks on his door, "What is it Dave?" Richard questioned.

"Sir, the President would like to talk to you in the Oval.",was the answer from his chief of staff.

" Thank you Dave."

"I'll say you later, sir.", said Dave putting on a coat as Richard left the vice president's office. The walk to the Oval Office is one he frequents. The walk is made usually twice a day, he enters the office from the corridor the next to the Roosevelt room . Going by several United States Secret Service agents, the men and women of the Presidential Protection Detail. He passed the personal assistant to the president and entered the Oval Office.

"Sit right there Dick", politely said the President while pointing towards the couch. He was behind the Resolute Desk sitting and signed some paperwork. The President got up from his chair walked over and sat next to the Vice President.

"Dick, I'm goin' to Russia later this week for Putin's funeral. Make sure Steve or Jon or both calls me if anything happens."

Richard smiles, "Alright George. Anything else?"

"No, I don't think so. I did notice that you don't seem interested as you are usually.", George replies.

Richard is honest on his thoughts, "I'm thinking about Putin's death. I mean was it JUST a heart attack or was it the Chechens" Richard replaced Kaito with Chechens, but it was still fairly honest. If the President knew about his leadership of the black organization, the President's people would try to remove him quickly and quietly from office.

The President thinks for a moment then answers, "Naw, them Russians are pretty protective of their leaders, especially with the Chechen thing." There was a pause, then the President droned on.

Thank god he's ignorant, Richard knew that George would never believe a magician, a damned good one at that, went into the Kremlin in Moscow, into the Senate Building and poisoned Putin's water. The venom of an Australian snake, which one he couldn't remember, could induce a heart attack.

The Vice President interrupts the President. ,"I'm sorry George, I have go I just remembered I have to call someone important in ... Germany. Yes I have to call the defense minster there. See ya later." Richard leaves while George gives a questioning confused look.

While walking towards his office Richard hopes that excuse works. He knows Kaito Kid could get into the Oval Office shake the President's hand and leave relatively unharmed if he was cocky. The Relatively part is EVEN IF Kaito could enter disguised and leave in in the weird get up he wears Kaito wouldn't be unharmed especially with United States Secret Service sharpshooters all round the White House. Kaito would enter disguised as a staffer or a government official, then go to his office kill him quietly, then go to George(wherever in the White House he maybe) and shake his hand, finally leave quickly before a lock down can be ordered.

Richard enters his office, sits down and tries to get back to work. Five minutes into his work there was knock at the door "Enter" was the reply. He saw Dave closing the dew., "What is it Dave? I have work to do."

"I know your leadership position, not in Halliburton, but the Black Org."

Richard's eyes went wide. Lynne's, Elizabeth's and Mary's faces all flash in his mind. How maybe if he loved his daughter Mary more, she would accept him more. His heart didn't beat for ten beats, his stomach did summer salts, and a torrent of fear swept through his mind. Richard manges to regain composure quickly after to him seems to be an eternity of thought.

"I knew you'd come.", was said at whisper by the Veep. The David mask gone Kaito Kid complete with a monocle was there but no top hat. Without the top hat Kid seemed out of place but Dick knew it was Kid, "No getting around it is there. You probably know my position, tenure, and my codename. Not a beverage but strait forward." Kid smiled, "Yup, Yup, YUUUP, yup, yup, Annnd Yup. Kaito Kid did several accents, middle American, New York, Southern, British, Minnesotan, and Richard's voice coming from Kaito's mouth.

Richard gets up turns around towards a cabinet behind him, opens it and produce a bottle of an unknown liquor, at least to Kaito's eyes, with two glasses.

Richard looks at Kaito the offers, "Would you like some scotch? It was given to me by Tony Blair. He says it was bottled on May 11th 1982, its called the Sheffield. The Scotch is a lowlands variety, but I prefer to try different drinks every now and then and see what drinks I like." Kaito Smirked. ,"No thanks." was all Kaito said. The Vice President looked down and laughed and replied,"Oh, I know you've had to have liquor before, you had to. It's only if you have an alcoholic beverage codename or are a drunk to have it kill you." Kaito laughed he actually like he appeared to like the joke. Richard hoped at least kill him knowing he is a human being and he DOES have a sense of humor.

Kaito did find the Veep's joke pretty funny and decided to let himself laugh as part of his Kaito Kid Poker Face (TM), "So, Mr. Vice President, were do I begin. When I found out you were involved in the black organization I was surprised and yet wasn't." was his opening statement. ," Contrary to belief, I ain't Darth Vader, kid." Was Richard's rebuttal. " So after going around and finding your people in the organization I went to originally go after you AND Putin. However, I found that you were against it, and you know what it I'm talking about.", explained a slightly disgruntled Kaito. Richard's reply was quick and regretful. "Yes I do." he poured the scotch in a glass and handed it to Kaito who shockingly removed the monocle.

He was a kid as Richard expected and an angry one at that. The Vice President didn't know what was happening in his mind but Kaito didn't either he was inundated with a sea of questions that only the late Vladimir Putin could answer. But Kaito could ask a man whom his public image is an uncaring machine, why he refused to fund the operation to kill Toichi Kuroba.

"Why Dick were you against it? I mean you didn't like my father, but that doesn't make sense why not to kill him. I mean you don't trust thieves. Why?! Why not be .." ,Kaito was interrupted by the VPOTUS in a rage," Shut Up!! Your better than that. Aren't you resourceful? Did they wipe the files or burn them! Can't you MAGICALLY put them back together or is it all BULL SHIT!"

Kaito was quick to respond " When my attack against the organization started I had to lower bases and commanders(the small fish). As I progressed, they had destroyed the files days in advance. There also is the fact I'm not he best with computers.", The VP was surprised.

" What? Your a kid from Japan it's required by law, I think, to be computer savvy."

Kaito responded quickly "I read the paper, I plan the heists by note book or in my head."

Dick was satirical " At least someone under 20 still does ."

"Now let's get back on track. Why were you against killing my dad?", Kaito was forceful into get the subject back to normal.

"Okay, Yes your father was a thief I didn't trust, and yes I didn't fund Putin's assassination Toichi's assassination project.",a heated Richard replied. He quickly finished off the scotch in the glass. "You are the reason I vetoed to fund the operation. No child should have to see their father be incinerated in front of them. I betcha it made you hate magic for a while until you found out about your fathers secret. But I always knew that the child of the thief always knew somewhere that his father was Phantom Thief Kaito 1412 or Kid." Richard continue to rant ,"There is one thing I hate more than thieves and terrorists. You know what that is little Kaito?" Kaito shakes his head no. " The liberal media, all they want to do is make us live in a perpetual state of fear. That why I hate Ted. He say 'If the publics afraid then we've done are jobs.' If I were in charge of operations I would order the death of network executives and force them to show human interest stories." ,Kaito was a little spooked behind the poker face (TM) about Richards ranting.

"Well, lets get it over with, kill me now Mr. Kid.", Richard jumped into an assisted suicide dialog.

"No.", was all Kaito could say. Richard was shocked

"What?! Why not?!", Richard asked quickly out of confusion.

Kaito though about it "This is my gift to you. I won't ruin you or kill you since you were against killing my dad and you weren't surprised that I'd come to kill you. Also I broke into the White House as your chief of staff, then the White House Chief of Staff, to the President's personal aide to schedule something with him, to your chief of again, as I am now, then to become the Ambassador of Sweden. I'm going to shake president's hand. No one will ever believe me sadly. But it is for me" Dick snickers then a thought hit him.

"I'd knew you would do something silly like that and dressed as the president's aide and falsified his schedule for today." Richard was spot on and all Kid could do was nod while smirking. Kaito finally drank the scotch and guzzled it down. " Your going to be swaggering out of here, aren't ya kid. Oh, I have one warning for you Mr. Kuroba. There will be a time when it's not police or FBI you face in your thieving antics it will be military more than likely special forces. And most certainly there will be a president who WILL order your head on a platter. So be careful Mr. Kid."

Kaito nodded and put the David mask on. He left Richard's office with a " Good day Mr. Vice President and good luck on your black organization resignation." He knew the VP would promptly leave the Black Org at once. Richard laughed at his second chance. He would do it. Dick puts away the scotch bottle and glasses and gets back to work.

45 minutes later...

The Ellipse in front of the White House is a beautiful place full of tourists statues and pet owners even in November. Aoko Nakamori was in tourist get up she hated it when she came with Kaito especially on his heists. This wasn't a heist though this was just to talk to the Vice President of the United States. He would also get a picture with the President as the Ambassador of Sweden. An up draft from underneath meant one thing.

"KAAAIIITTTOOOO!!!" ,screamed Aoko. She promptly kicked Kaito in the head.

"OWWW Aoko, I'd thought you'd find a mop and hit me, NOT kick me!", was Kaito's whiny reply.

" You deserved it, anyways I'm wearing pants.",She looked at Kaito angrily we're going to the Smithsonian, but please don't steal anything most of the stuff that not being restored is on display." was an angry then smug Aoko's answer. All Kaito could think of was, " That we know of there could be the Ark of the Covenant there!"

She pulls him close and whispers, "Look I don't care if your slowly teaching me your trade craft at thievery its just when I decide to become a police officer to track people worse than you down better. Okay?" She was expecting a smug or smarmy remark She received a kiss it was peck that became more.

"So Mr. 'Ambassador' how did it go?" questioned Aoko while they walked her slight of hand was good, since Kaito taught her and was still teaching her, she swiped his false ID card as the ambassador.

" It was pretty much how I'd thought it go. The man is no fool though. There were two other things.", As they kept walking they heard sirens in the direction of the White House, one of the unconscious must have been found and it was placed on lock down. A fast moving motorcade of black SUV passed them, while Marine One was flying overhead. Both were heading towards Andrews Air Force Base.

Kaito continued after the interruption, "First thing his gave a warning saying that there will eventually be a military special force unit after me assigned by this president or his successor. Secondly it is cold around him. I don't know why but it is cold as hell around the Vice President. The American Daily Show was right!" Aoko could only roll her eyes, "I don't know, when people get emotional they don't think rationally. Even the President of the United States can get pissed." Aoko was quickly made beat red by Kaito's answer, "Like you sometimes around me." Aoko was swift she swiped a broom from a city worker real quick and chased Kaito. They were being watched but it just wasn't by spectators on the ground there was an eye in the sky looking too. The satellite's real time video was watched by several people in a theater style console room.

"A young love.", said the man. Another man watched, his conclusion was different.

"Looks more like kooky shenanigans to me." Quickly followed by another person's reply

" I love shenanigans, Are their's evil.",The first man was now upset." This isn't Super Troopers, but the next person who says shenanigans will get bitch slapped. Believe me I can bitch slap."

"Well on the bright side sir, we found him and what appears to be his girlfriend.", Said a woman in an Air Force uniform. "Yeah", said the first man. He was in an Army uniform with one silver leaf on each shoulder. " Kaito Kid, big brother is watching you."said the colonel with a smirk.

MY GOD I DID IT. I made Dick Cheney... HUMAN!!!!!!

Please Review, love it or hate it. It 'll be good.


End file.
